A coupling, which is located between the drive motor and the impeller of a radial compressor, has been known from DE-AS 1 055 744. The coupling is designed as a jaw clutch that is plugged in axially and engages the drive shaft of the drive motor. To remove the coupling, the jaw clutch is pulled out of the counterpiece. The prior-art coupling is suitable for devices that must be removed for maintenance or cleaning purposes only occasionally. The drawback of the prior-art coupling is that a preferential position is to be observed to a certain extent for the mounting in order to make it possible for the teeth of the jaw clutch to engage the drive shaft. In addition, an angular offset between the jaw clutch and the drive shaft can be compensated to a very limited extent only.